


Mermaid Turning

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: A WASP AU with a twist.





	Mermaid Turning

Nibs sat scratching her arm subconsciously at her desk as she worked. After a moment she moved to her leg. Lately her skin had been dry and itchy and no amount of moisturizer seemed to help, in fact it seemed to make her worse.

Baths seemed to help, and swimming. But as soon as she dried off it would start up again. Doctors seemed baffled by the condition, it didn’t seem to be eczema. It didn’t seem to be anything.

Then she met Gordon, who seemed to be going through the same thing. He had been transferred in WASP to her team. He had caught her scratching her arm and asked about it. They had got talking about their condition. Both finding comfort in going swimming together.

Gordon walked into the office, two mugs in hand. He sat one down next to her with a grin. “Do I have to get you oven mitts?” 

Nibs stopped scratching and looked up at him, smiling sheepishly. “The new cream has stopped working.” She took a sip from her mug. “Thanks for the tea.”

Gordon nodded. “Welcome, and I know what you mean about the cream.” He took a sip of his own drink and sat across from Nibs at his own desk. “Dad has a friend, Brains we call him. Usually he is into engineering, but he has other interests too. Like the mind. And our little problem.” 

Nibs nodded. “Good, this is getting kinda old.” She absentmindedly started scratching her arm again. 

“You seem to have it worse,” Gordon pointed out, causing Nibs to stop scratching again.

Their commanding officer called over the intercom, ordering them to their sub, apparently some trouble was going on and they had been called to check it out. 

Gordon stared down sorrowfully at his mug of coffee. “Sorry sweetheart, duty calls.” Nibs grinned, taking a final swig of her own drink before following Gordon to suit up.

Gordon checked the readouts as they cruised along, Nibs checking the mission statement. “There’s been reports of some illegal movement, it looks like someone’s snitched on weapons trade.”

Gordon sighed. “You’d think people would learn by now, you can’t get away with it, at least not forever. Do you know who the culprits are?”

Nibs shook her head. “No, but it wouldn’t surprise me if the Odium Order had something to do with it.” 

Gordon nodded. The Odium Order had shown up a couple of years back and had been nothing but trouble. They didn’t trust the denizens of the ocean, and would try anything to get them annihilated. 

“I know some of the denizens haven’t been particularly welcoming has our world has gotten smaller, but that doesn’t mean you go and pick on the innocents in all of this.” Gordon sighed, and checked the coordinates. “We’re almost there, better get weapons ready just in case.”

Nibs nodded, making sure the torpedoes were armed and ready. The Odium Order didn’t care who got in their way, whether they be militant or civilian. “Torpedoes are armed and ready.”

Gordon shifted in his seat, feeling a little uneasy about the whole thing. Nibs looked over at him. “Squid sense starting up?” 

Gordon smirked and nodded. “Ever get the feeling you’re walking into a trap?” 

Nibs hummed and nodded. “Right now I am...though that might be because you mentioned it.”

They were going along an underwater cliff face, about to turn the corner to where the coordinates were. There they saw another submarine, that started up it’s engines as soon as they turned, and also fired on them.

Gordon swore and performed emergency maneuvers, trying to swerve out of the enemies torpedoes. He managed to swing the sub out of the way and about, but the torpedoes hit the rock face, causing a cascade of rocks to tumble down on them.

Gordon sent out a distress signal, feeling something rock their sub again. “Damage?”

“The engines are out,” Nibs said through gritted teeth as the sub came to a rather bumpy rest on the ocean floor. That’s when the explosion happened happen, everything went offline. 

“What was that?” Gordon gasped, looking behind him he saw the rush of water coming in through the cabin’s hatch.

“Our torpedoes blew.” Nibs said, looking at Gordon with fear in her eyes. “Gordon, there is no way we could get up to the surface in time, the pressure alone…”

Gordon cut her off. “Some of the sub has to still be intact, if we can get our gear on in time it’ll be fine.”

He waded to the hatch, Nibs following him. He tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. “Give me a hand…” Nibs moved to help, but the both of them still couldn’t open it.

Gordon cursed under his breath, looking to the front of the sub. He doubt anyone would get to them in time. “We have to blow the windscreen.” Nibs nodded in agreement. The water was up to their shoulders now. 

They both stood on the console, both gripping the emergency release. “Ok,” Gordon said, “On three, we take deep breaths, hold and release.” Nibs nodded. “One..Two..three!”

They were both sucked out into the vast ocean. Both trying not to panic has they started swimming for the surface. Gordon knew that soon his body would automatically take a breath, breath in water and that would be the end of it, or the beginning of it he wasn’t really sure. 

He had been aware of Nibs swimming up with him, they were both strong swimmers, you had to be in this job, and then he became aware that she wasn’t. He should stop, look for her, but Gordon couldn’t stop swimming. 

Then he thought he heard someone faintly call his name. So this is what happens when you start to drown, you hear angels calling for you? Then something grabbed his leg, and he let out a gasp, inhaled and….a pain, on his neck, felt as if the skin was splitting apart, then the pain seemed to subside and he was breathing.

“Gordon!” It sounded like Nibs, but not quite the same. He turned to look at her. She was kicking off her wet suit in the water as if her life depended on it. It wasn’t long before Gordon felt he had to do the same, it felt so uncomfortable. His legs felt uncomfortable. His legs...felt in pain. The pain was getting worse. He turned to Nibs only to see that she had apparently blacked out. 

He tried to cry out and held onto his legs as he felt the pain increase all along his lower half. The blackness began to creep out, and it wasn’t long before he too had black out.


End file.
